The Phantom of the Kabuki Theatre
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: My messed up version of the Phantom of the Opera if I put it in a blender with Fruits Basket. Doesn't follow the book only the movie but there's still going to be some changes in in it.
1. Prologue

The Phantom of the Kabuki Theatre

By Jyde Sayuri

_A/N: Hey all this is my messed up, random fanfic where Phantom of the Opera is mixed up with Fruits Basket. I changed a few things so this won't be following the movie or the book but rather my own version. Well anyway I hope you like I've been wanting to do this fic for the longest time but I couldn't decide on who should be what roles-I keep changing them, but I'm happy with what I have right now._

Players

The Phantom/Eric-Kyo Sohma

Christine Daaé-Tohru Honda

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny-Yuki Sohma

Phillipe, Compte de Chagny-Hatsuharu Sohma

Countess de Chagny-Rin Sohma

Carlotta Guidicelli-Ayame Sohma

Ubaldo Piangi-Shigure Sohma

Monsieur Firmin-Hatori Sohma

Madame Firmin-Mayu

Monsieur André-Kureno Sohma

Madame André-Arisa Sohma

Madame Giry-Kagura Sohma

Meg Giry-Kisa Sohma

Monsieur Lefèvre-Ritsu Sohma

Errand Boy-Momiji Sohma

Carlotta's maid-Saki Hanajima

Producer-Akito Sohma

Nurse-Machi

Auctioneer-Hiro Sohma

Prologue

It was the winter of Tokyo 1911. An auction was taking place at the old Kabuki Populaire and among the memorabilia being sold was a strange music box bearing the resemblance of a mechanical cat. An elderly man in his late fifthies was being pushed in a wheelchair by a young nurse named Machi. The man in the wheelchair is Yuki, Vicomte de Chagny. The object seems to hold for him a special memory as he places his bid.

A woman, about a decade older than the Vicomte proceeds to outbid him. Yuki turns he head in her direction and smiles at her, she nods her head in return.The auctioneer speaks "Madame Kagura, yes? For 30,000 Yen. Do I have any higher bids?" Hiro spoke as his face circled the entire room. Yuki once again raised his hand "Aha 35,000 Yen do I have any higher bids?". Kaguira raised her hand and Hiro called out "40 000 yen! for a worthless cat-why would you even want to buy it?" he asked Kagura and Yuki but neither of them responded, but Yuki bid again. "Well here we have 45,000 Yen any more bids?" Hiro spoke circling again the crowd with his eyes. "Right then, well Monsieur le Vicomte you have won the cat."

The nurse got up to pay the bider and collect the mechanical cat. She then came back and handed it over to the Vicomte. Yuki stared at it with frozen eyes inside his mind he thought... _A collector's piece indeed-every detail exactly as she said. She often spoke of you my friend, your velvet lining and your figuring of laid. Will you still play when the rest of us are dead?_

Yuki began to turn the music handle for the cat, it played a song he had heard a long time ago-at a masquerade he had attended at this very same Kabuki Theatre. As he continued playing a letter popped up from inside it. Yuki grabbed the letter and looked at who it was adressed to: Madame Kagura. Madame Kagura was weeping, she was about to leave when Yuki stopped her, he got Machi to hurry and bring the letter over to the weeping Kagura.

Kagura took the ketter, read the address and when she recongnized the handwritting, she brought it up to hewr chest look at the ceiling at sighed. Yuki watched her reaction then heard Hiro's voice as he was about to announce the next item that was up for bid. It was something huge, both Kagura and Yuki knew what it was even with a sheet covering most of it.

Hiro began "Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Kabuki Theatre: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repairedit and wired partsof it for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

As Hiro demonstrates the effect of it's new electrical wiring, we are suddenly swept back to the time of Yuki's youth, when the chandelier hung in splendor from the dome of the Kabuki theatre.

_A/N: Well I hope you liked. This first chapter is short because it's the prologue but I promised you once I put the act's up it w ill be longer-but it will take me awhile to update. I want to see the movie again before I do the next chapter. I'm so mad at myself right now-I left my phantom of the Opera cd at my friend Abby's! My friend has been playing it-alot. Her little sister hates the PotO music. I want mine back! Oh well I have the Canadian tape from the musical version so I can survive offf of that...For a while._

_Anyways l8er_

_Jyde Sayuri!_


	2. Act I, Scene I

**The Phantom of the Kabuki Theatre**  
**By Jyde Sayuri**

_A/N: Phantomfan, thank you for your review I did realize to late that it was Meg Giry, but I need it to be Kagura for the point of this story later on. VampireNextDoor I am glad you liked the Yuki/Tohru pairing and really glad you liked my choice of Ayame as Carlotta. Honestly I couldn't think of anyone better to play her than Ayame. All the reviews have inspired me to write another chapter sooner than I had planned too. ThePhantomRedRose, I've been a fan of the music for a while- my mom had the tape and I always loved listening to it as a little girl but when I saw the movie I actually got to see what it was about and looved it even more. Anyways on with the story..._

Girls Chorus:

Saki Hanajima

Kisa Sohma

Tohru Honda

Boys Chorus

Momiji Sohma

Hiro Sohma

Oh and letters in _Italics_ mean that they are singing. Oh another change is that Tohru's mother died before her father did.

**Act I, Scene II**

It is now the summer of Tokyo 1881. The Kabuki theatre has decided to put on a new musical entitled _The Animal _and our now rehearsing it. The piercing sound of Ayame's voice is heard as 'she' is singing. No one can even understand what in the hell she is singing. But once 'she' stops they begin their lines.

Hanajima (sounding very depressed):

_With feasting and dancing_

_and song,_

Tohru (overly overjoyed): _tonight in celebration, _

Kisa (quietly):_ we greet the victorious throng,_

All Girls Chorus:_ returned to bring salvation!_

Momiji (singing as cute as possible):

_The trumpets of Cat's rage_

_resound!_

Hiro (annoyed that he has to sing):

_Hear, Sohmas, now and tremble!_

All Boys Chorus: _Hark to our step on the ground!_

All: _Hear the Drums-_

_The Animal comes!_

Shigure(Dragging on the notes as long as possible, without being accused of trying to do it on purpose):

_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad to returnnnnnnn to finnnd the hoooooooooome _

_weeeee looooooove threatened once morrrre_

_by the Sohmaaaa's far reaaaaaeaaaeaaaching grasp,-_

Shigure was cut off by an interruption. The interreption came in the form of Monsieur Ritsu and two other men that the cast and crew had not met yet. It looked like Monsieur Ritsu was giving them a tour of the Kabuki theatre.

Ritsu: Rehearsals as you can see are underway for a new production of Kakeru's _The Animal_

Shigure: Monsieur Ritsu! I am rehearsing!

Ritsu: I aM So SoRrY! I kNoW rEhEaRsAl Is ImPoRtAnT bUt I hAvE tO tElL yOu ThIs BeFoRe I lEfT aNd NoW i'Ve GoNe AnD RuInEd ThE rEhEaRsAl! I aM sO sO sO sOrRy! PlEaSe FoRgIvE mE! (Ritsu began to wail, and Shigure walked up and poked him on the side, he fell down.)

A couple of minutes he woke up, got up and began:

Ritsu: Ladies and Gentlemen, pLeAsE if I could have your attention? Thank you. As you know for some weeks their has been rumors of my retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Kabuki theatre. Monsieur Hatori, Monsieur Kureno and his wife Madame Arisa.

The cast and crew of the Kabuki theatre let out a big cheer, they were really glad that Ritsu didn't own the Kabuki theatre anymore and that they now had new bosses.

Hatori: And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patrons...

Kureno: The Compte and The Vicomte de Chagny!

Yuki: My Brother and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renound Kabuki theatre. I am sorry my brother is not able to attend the changing in management.

Ritsu: Monsieur Vicomte! (he held Ayame's hand and brought it to Yuki, who grabbed it and bowed down.) Signora Ayame Sohma our leading soprano for five seasons now. Signor Shigure Sohma (Shigure had just joined the conversation and shook the Vicomte's hand)

Yuki: An honor Signor, I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies Monsieur. (The vicomte said bowing down)

Ritsu: Thank you Monsieur le Vicomte! Once more if you please Signor!

Ayame: Hii looved me! Hii looved me!

Tohru: That was Yuki! He and I used to be childhood sweethearts.

Kisa: Well why didn't you go up to to see him.

Tohru: Oh no no no no! I couldn't do that! I doubt that he'd even remember me.

Monsieur Ritsu led Monsieur Hatori, Monsieur Kureno and Madame Arisa over to Madame Kagura the ballet instructor and the two girls began their routine for _The Animal._

Kagura: We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet Monsieurs et Madame.

Arisa: I see why, especially that little blonde angel. She is so sweet!

Kagura: My daughter Kisa Sohma.

Hatori: and that exceptional beauty, no relation I trust?

Kagura: Tohru Honda, promising talent Monsieur Hatori. Very promising.

Kureno: Honda, did you say? No relation to the famous ex-gang member?

Kagura: Her only child. Orphaned at seven, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories.

Arisa: An orphan you say?

Ayame: _Once more to my welcoming arms_

_my love returns_

_in -_

Suddenly a bunch of dancers run into Madame la Ayame, angering her to boiling point.

Ayame: Aday! All dat dey want is dancing!

Hatori: Well the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala.

Ayame: Aha ha ha ha! Alora, Alora, Alora! I hope he is as excited has dancing girls has your new managers! BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE SINGING!

Ritsu (proclaiming to the managers): Grovel!

Both Kureno and Hatori looked at each other, they did not want to grovel but they did not want to lose yen. Kureno that his wife would never grovel but he and Hatori knew what was best and did as Ritsu told them.

Hatori (with a lack of inspiration in his voice): Oh beautiful Diva!

Ayame: Yes?

Hatori (once again with lack of inspiration): Goddess of song!

Ayame: Yes, yes?

Kureno: Monsieur Ritsu isn't there a rather marvalous solo in act three of _the Animal_?

Hatori: Perhaps the Signora would-

Ayame: Yes Monsieur Ritsu!

Ritsu: If my Diva commands?

Ayame: Yes, I do!

And with that Ayame began to sing a horrible rendition of think of me, so horrible in fact that the author of this fic has refused to right down the lyrics for her voice when she sings Think of me. Anyways while she is about to sing the last line of the paragraph, a backdrop suddenly falls almost killing her. The phantom who is sitting in box six proclaims.

Kyo: Ah to bad it didn't kill that wretched snake, She'd sound alot better dead!

Then the phantom disappears. The cast and crew murmur about the phantom or the Kabuki ghost.

Ayame: Ah dat is it! I cannot work like dis! I cannot work like dis! Bring me my dogs!

Hatori and Kureno who had already grovelled to her, knew it was beyond grovelling to convince her now.

Kureno: What do we do now?

Hatori: We have no leading lady!

As they watch Madame Ayame leave, Madame Kagura goes to the back of the stage where a letter falls to the floor she picks it up and brings it over to the managers.

Kagura: A letter from the Kabuki ghost. 'E welcomes you to his theatre and demands a weekly salary of 100 000 yen and to keep box five empty. If these demands are not met their will be dire consqences.

Kureno: Who does this 'ghost' think he is?

Hatori: Well he won't get any money from us!

Kagura: Surely you can afford it now Mesieurs with the Vicomte as your patron.

Kureno: Well that's beside the point, we still don't have a leading lady.

Kisa: Tohru could do it. She has a good techer.

Kureno: What is his name?

Tohru: I do not know sir.

Hatori: Well come and sing for us then, we'll have an audition.

Tohru nervously headed up to the center stage.

_A/N: There I did it finally finished the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. It's like 10:56pm right now and I have to babysit at six tomorrow but I really wanted to finish this._

_Jyde Sayuri_


	3. Act I, Scene II

The Phantom of the Kabuki Theatre

By Jyde Sayuri

_A/N: Hey all, sorry it took me soooo long to update! I said I'd update when I got the movie and guess what I did! Finally! Ii got it for Christmas from my Grandparents. I've been so busy since then that I haven't even had time to watch it. I babysat three kids for ten hours today-I am dead tired! I even took them sledding, but the3 hill was so icy they didn't even need the sleds or crazy carpets. Anyways on with the story..._

**Act I, Scene II**

As Tohru headed towards the stage she prayed to her mother 'Please, please help me get through this mom'. She stopped took her place on the stage and waited for Madame Mayu's signal. Madame Mayu was Monsieur Hatori's wife and was educated in the ways of conducting an orchestra as well as singers and took the job tpo help out her husband since the job had recently been opened (the last man who had the job had disappeared mysteriously...)

"From the beginning of the aria then, please, mademoiselle." Madame Mayu spoke while Monsieur Kurenoo and Monsieur Hatori were murmuring on the side of the stage. "This is doing nothing for my nerves, Kureno." Hatori told him. "I know.." Kureno was about to speak but his wife interrupted "But she is very pretty."

Tohru:

_Hold me_

_Hold me tightly_

_When we say goodbye_

_Remember me as a dear child_

_Please promise you'll try_

_When I find_

_That once again you turned_

_into that rat I always loved_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a hug for me_

The scenery suddenly changes, Tohru is alone on stage and her dancer's costume is replace by a long white princess dress and her hair is tied up with little white flowers in it. The backgroud is that of winter at night and it only makes Tohru more beautiful to the Vicomte Yuki that night. The Kabuki is a full house and not a single seat is empty. Tohru enjoys the feeling of thousands of eyes watching her sing.

Tohru:

_I always said our love was beautiful,_

_As beautiful as snow is_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and hold me_

_Think of all the things_

_We've said and done_

_Don't think about the way_

_We might have been_

_Hold me,_

_Hold me when I'm waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying to hide_

_What you put in my mind_

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all that time_

_Think of the things we never did_

_There will always be a day_

_When I will think of you_

The Vicomte stares into Tohru's eyes and realizes he's seen her somewhere before... Back in his childhood 'Could this be little Lotte?' The Vicomte Yuki is amazed at how she has blossomed from a child to a beautiful young woman.

Yuki:

_Could this be?_

_Could this be Tohru?_

Bravo! Bravo!

_Long ago_

_It seems so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may no remember me _

_But I remeber her_

Tohru:

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer stay_

_In this illusion_

_So do we_

_But please promise me_

_That always_

_You will hold_

_onto me_

Tohru had received a standing ovation by the end of her song, she felt like a part of her had been completed that night-she had sung her heart out. Even the new managers enjoyed it, Madame Mayu was extremly satisfied with the way Tohru had sung and Tohru could tell that Madame Arisa absolutely adore her singing. Tohru immediatly went down to the chapel, while Yuki was trying to make his way through the crowd who wanted to see Tohru, to see her as well and were waiting backstage till she went to her dressing room.

_A/N: Hey answering my reviews: yoshiru-I'm half french, half english my first language is english and I've been to a french school for eight years of my life but now attend an english high school. I wanted the characters to have a little bit of French accents in them so the atmosphere wouldn't be lost. _

_catgirlversion3.0otakufan_-I don't think the phantom is truly evil inside, and my version is going to be a little different so I needed someone who had feelings for other zodiac members to play his part and besides Akito hates Tohru whereas the Phantom loves Christine but cannot get her top return his feelings. I think Kyo relates more to the phantom because of his curse than Akito does.

PhantomFan-Thanks, I don't think the song in this chapter is as good and it's mostly singing so you won't really get to see that much character interraction in this one. But I'm glad you liked the way I changed Hannibal to the Animal.

RiceballAbby-I'm glad you liked the characters I chose so much! Three is here!

...-I ended up writting more so here ya go!

Kagura-I'm glad you kliked the choices I deecided the phantom will be paired up with someone other than Tohru in the end (I always felt bad for him).

I saw Memoirs of a Geisha last night! It was awesome! The book was way better though. Well until next chapter which is Angel of Music as the next song! Byes!

P.S. Sorry it's such a short chapter but at least I updated right? I'm still sorry I'll try and update the next chapter sometime this week.

Jyde Sayuri


End file.
